ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
馬卡拉尼之森
簡介 :參見：活動公告 __TOC__ 活動期間 2017/06/29 (四) 16:00 ～ 07/14 (五) 15:59 (台灣時間) 活動規則 1.尋找變色蝴蝶 *觸碰變色蝴蝶來獲得鱗粉，區域地圖內將會出現一定數量的紅色蝴蝶與藍色蝴蝶。 *觸碰藍色蝴蝶能夠獲得藍色鱗粉。當觸碰到紅色蝴蝶時，將會遭遇到魔物襲擊，成功戰勝魔物後，將能夠獲得紅碟鱗粉。 2.從寶箱中獲得 *蝴蝶鱗粉以外的配方與素材，可以透過觸碰藍色蝴蝶後出現的額外寶箱，或是散落在區域地圖中的寶箱來獲得。 特殊獎勵 戰鬥資訊&寶箱地圖 初級= 馬卡拉尼之森‧初級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用極限技 |mission-3 = 使用魔法 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Iguion Wasp |boss = 藍元素 |drop = }} |-|中級= 馬卡拉尼之森‧中級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 對敵人造成火屬性傷害 |mission-3 = 使用魔法終結「姆魯費休」 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 藍元素 Wasp |boss = 姆魯費休 |drop = }} |-|上級= 馬卡拉尼之森‧上級 - 配方 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用至少2次極限技 |mission-3 = 使用極限技終結「克西波斯」 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 藍元素 (6) 休美路克 (?) 姆魯費休 (6) Wasp (12) |boss = 克西波斯 |drop = }} |-|超級= 馬卡拉尼之森‧超級 - 配方 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用「黑魔法」、「綠魔法」 |mission-3 = 使用幻獸終結「奇美拉」 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 休美路克 姆魯費休 克西波斯 |boss = 奇美拉 |drop = }} |-|覺醒級= 馬卡拉尼之森‧覺醒級 信賴度莫古利 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 隊員人數最多5人（包括同行者） |mission-3 = 使用極限技終結「幻光球晶核」 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 奇美拉 休美路克 姆魯費休 克西波斯 |boss = 幻光球晶核 |drop = }} 蝴蝶地圖 Touch color-changing butterfly to spawn a chest and more butterflies. Touching all blue butterflies will spawn a treasure chest while touching red butterfly will prompt you into battle, giving you additional chance to obtain materials used to craft exclusive equipments. The butterflies will only spawn on specific stage and the last stage, ELT, where they all appear. 情報 * On the ELT map, there will be a red butterfly, which has a miniboss of the Chimera with greater stats and resistances, so be careful when you fight it as it's not as easy to kill. It is immune to DEF/SPR breaks, but susceptible to ATK/MAG breaks. You may encounter this mini-boss more than one time per run. * Leaving a map with butterflies will cause them to go away, try to keep in the zones provided to get the most treasure. * ADV stage is the best stage for farming megacrysts, guaranteeing two for 7 Nrg while still giving powder. * After touching the color-changing butterfly, touching the red butterfly will trigger a battle which would grant you red butterfly powder at the end, while touching blue butterfly would grant you blue butterfly powder. ELT is the best place to farm powder per NRG since all the 3 zones will have butterfly. Boss（覺醒級） 能力： * Fire: Fire magic damage (2.2x) to one enemy and decrease ice resistance (300%) to caster * Fire: Fire magic damage (2.2x) to all enemies and decrease ice resistance (300%) to caster * Blizzard: Ice magic damage (2.2x) to one enemy and decrease fire resistance (300%) to caster * Blizzard: Ice magic damage (2.2x) to all enemies and decrease fire resistance (300%) to caster * Thunder: Lightning magic damage (2.2x) to one enemy and decrease water resistance (300%) to caster * Thunder: Lightning magic damage (2.2x) to all enemies and decrease water resistance (300%) to caster * Water: Water magic damage (2.2x) to one enemy and decrease lightning resistance (300%) to caster * Water: Water magic damage (2.2x) to all enemies and decrease lightning resistance (300%) to caster * Press: HP damage (50%) to one enemy and inflict poison (100%) on one enemy * Press: HP damage (99%) to all enemies and inflict poison (100%) on all enemies * Elemental Shift: Remove all status effects from caster 策略： * Status protection (poison) is a must. * Spirit Slayer is effective against the boss especially using Setzer's Double Dice. * Magic attacks will go first, Press will be used last. * All skill attacks are magical and cannot be evaded by physical evasion. * After using Press (99% HP) it will immediately end turn. * Attacking its weakness will cause it to switch element. * Bug: - Spherimorph elemental weakness disappear every turn, after it completes its attacks. (Still an issue as of 0900 EST 06/30/2017) - debuffs don't work on Spherimorph, there is no "resist" label. Just doesn't apply. (Still an issue as of 0900 EST 06/30/2017) - Somehow Spherimorph only using press * If you are dealing with the "only using press" bug, use Imperil to be able to damage it ! * If you are dealing with the elemental weaknesses disappearing, the "Speedster" counter from Fohlen is not removed because its a counter-attack allowing you to debuff its Wind Resist for a turn! 攻略短片 超級 覺醒級 Category:特殊任務